Last one standing
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A slightly better ending tot he series


I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
  
  
Last One Standing  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Spike felt Vicious' blade pass through his stomach as he pulled the trigger. Saw the red dot that appeared on his old friend's head and watched as he tipped over. It was over; all of it was done. Julia's image passed through his mind. He had loved her. But he wondered if he had loved her even a little after she had stood him up at the graveyard the first time. He had hoped to find out... he had when she died. He felt nothing.   
Walking down the stairs Fae's face replaced Julia's. He smiled and nodded, knowing that she and the others would be safe. He looked at the silent members of the Red Dragon syndicate. He decided that if he were going to go out, it would be with a bang. He lifted his hand and pointed at them.   
"Bang."  
Then he fell over. He didn't see the thin shape detach from the shadows.  
The men stood stunned as they watched the red haired child walk between them as if they weren't there. Her dog barked once as she knelt next to Spike.   
"Oh look Ein, he's alive. That means we get to bring him back to the ship like Jet and Fae-Fae. You get his feet."  
Rolling him onto his back she picked up his legs. The dog took a pant leg in its mouth but let the other one hang as they dragged him to the elevator. The men did nothing because they had no orders and nobody to give them. Nobody moved to take control as the child and Spike disappeared into the elevator. Hours later they all simply dropped their weapons and went home.   
  
Spike opened his eyes. The fake one seemed to be on the fritz but his real one saw Fae leaning over him.   
"Welcome back to the land of the living."  
"Yeah, it had to be." He whispered. "You're here so it can't be heaven and I'm in too much pain to be in hell."  
"I thought you believed in reincarnation." Jet's voice came from somewhere to the side. Spike kept his eye on Fae.   
"I do. What I want to know is whose fault it is that I'm not an eagle right now."  
Ein barked and Edward's voice said, "Edward walked into syndicate and dragged you out." The dog barked again. "Ein helped too."  
Fae smiled and poked him in the stomach. He groaned and closed his eye in pain. "She took you to a real hospital. You wouldn't believe the bill. Fortunately I just added it to my debts. A drop in the bucket."  
"Thanks." He managed. Then he passed out again.   
  
Jet looked at Ed and Ein. "I thought you two were gone for good."  
"No, Edward just went for a walk to see what all the fuss was about." Edward said. "Faefae was gone so Ed thought you could stay out of trouble."  
"Ha ha, very funny." Fae said. "I don't have to stay here and be insulted you know." She stood up and headed for the door.  
"You never did tell us who you remember being." Jet said.   
She froze in the door and looked at Spike. "I think I'll wait until he wakes up. No use wasting a good story."  
She stepped through the doorway and walked to her room. Once she was there she closed the door and flopped down onto her bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. With a groan she got back up and opened it.   
Ein stood there. "How did you..." Suddenly Ed dropped down from the ceiling. "Ah!"  
"Fae! Ed has a secret that if I tell you will make Spike mad. Not Ein ate the last mushroom mad. Going after Vicious mad."  
"Then maybe you shouldn't tell me." Fae said and sat down on her bed.   
"Have to tell you. You're the one it's all about." She said. She and Ein stepped into the room and closed the door. "But you have to keep it hush hush."  
"Fine I promise."  
"Spike loves Fae Fae."  
Fae smirked at her. "Yeah right. How did you come by that idea?"  
"Well... Spike was all hurt. Tragedy oh horror." Ed fell onto her back and Ein leaned over. "Cough cough blood. Mumble mumble 'Fae I'm sorry you'll never know that I love you.' Sigh and passes out again. Lots and lots of blood."  
"Well what about Julia?" Fae snapped. Ed shrugged and opened the door running out into the hall. "Crazy brat. Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Ignoring the pain Spike stood up and walked to the windows of the spaceship. He stared out at the empty space and wondered why he was still alive. Out of Julia, Viscious, and so many others, why was he still alive. "Why me?"  
"Because you're the hero." A voice said behind him.   
He let out a small laugh. "Hero huh?" He held up a pack of cigarettes.   
Fae walked up next to him and took one. She looked at it for a moment then tossed it away. "Now that I have my memory back I don't like smoking."  
He looked at her then shrugged and tossed the pack away. "I guess I see the point. Did I... say anything while I was out?"  
"Not to me. Ed said she heard you say you loved me though."  
He smiled and continued to stare out the window. "Figures."  
Fae looked at his reflection. "Is it true?"  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
They were quiet for a while after that. Ein came up behind them and watched for a while, but he quickly got bored and left. Then Fae leaned forward and kissed Spike on the lips. "Come on, let's go see if there are any bounty heads worth going after."  
"Sounds fun." He slipped his arm around her waist and they turned back inside.   
  
The End  
  
Author's note  
I felt the end of Cowboy Bebop left something to be desired. If you disagree, email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
